nsvaporfandomcom-20200215-history
Federation of Imperial Nations
The Federation of Imperial Nations (FIN),' '''or in the creating members natural language, '''Föderation der Kaiser Nationen (FKN)'; is a political, economic, and military alliance created between the nations of Vitzenburg, Servoth, and Cygnar in 1901; after the end of Cygnar's isolationist period, after which the group was originally known as the Triumvirate. In 1903 Dalruanazkal joined the group, following a meeting with a representative and one of the three leaders of the Triumvirate, King Leto of Cygnar, it became the Quadrumvirate 'for a brief period of time. However in 1904 Vitzenburg feeling itself now untrustworthy of the ever growing alliance decided to leave, the Leadership so awestruck by the simple act were utterly stunned and unable to react in time to prevent the secession, but also in 1904 Wirbel joined. Again, soon after, the group seeing the futility of using number based names, reconvened and renamed itself to what it was. FIN was the only official alliance of its' kind, especially after the dissolution of AMEN, two years after the original Triumvirate formed; however this changed in 1906 when the Haven Compact was established, becoming the only official western based alliance. But by the time the HC was formed, only Cygnar and Servoth remained as stable members, dissolved the alliance entirely (with all assets surrenders to the two), and they in an exclusive move, formed Zweidrachenabkommen. FIN was also a violently expansionist alliance; having made various trade deals, military acquisitions, and other backroom allies in efforts to undermine its enemies. The formation of FIN, and the subsequent years following, are often cited as one of the leading causes of the First World War. FIN, including past variations, had usually called its members the "Dragons of the World" in reference to the power and prestige that the alliance had granted them. Hence the iconography of dragons often used on their banners, flag, seal, and various equipment and supplies. History Fertilization The origins of the alliance begin with one of the original members, Cygnar, whose move out of isolation (which had begun in 1871) caused a major uproar in international politics. In the previous decade of the 1890s, the nations of Vitzenburg and Servoth had aligned themselves (usually cited as in or around 1899 or slightly sooner). This was at the time considered odd, as just before in 1891, the two empires had been on opposing sides during the War for Voerdish Sovereignty. During the conflict Vitzenburg had been in a short lived alliance between Fanaglia, Inoroth, Mishmahig, Vjiay, Gratia Infinita, both halves the Voerdeland government, and the shadowy corporation Black Shield; called the Voerdeland Allied Forces (VAF). And for Servoth, though unofficially and ''ex post facto, ''had been grouped with what was called the "Imperial Forces", along side the nations Cyprum Xecuii, Inesea, and Khamul; though the Servothian forces stationed in Luxburg (the Voerde city the Servothians had been occupying) had pulled out before the two groups came into direct conflict, their reason for leaving often noted as the numerous terrorist forces that had built up in Luxburg. Hatching and Hatchling In 1901, a year after the first World Expo, Cygnar had opened itself to the world again. This triggered several nations in Amplector to rush forward to ally with the new revealed nation. This rush was so great it may have inadvertently caused the Sri-AMEN War, and the dissolution of the eastern alliance afterwards, along with Mishmahig's realigning with the Amplector-Promethian Sphere of Influence. During the meetings taking place, several nations allied with the Cygnaran nation; that including Mishmahig, Inoroth, Vitzenburg, and Servoth. The latter two would soon out shine that of the others there, the three would converge to become a powerful new force. In 1902, the Three Dragons would, their Leaders (Kaiser Heinz, Kaiserin Morgan, and King Leto), would meet in the Servothian Capital, Imperia, to officiate their alliance. Here, with some rockiness, they would design the constitution by which they would operate in the future to come. In 1903, two conflicts would call upon the Triumvirate to intervene, first the Tarnost Campaign in Cygnar, as the Cygnaran's expanded into the eastern half of the lower Promethian continent. The second, the Invasion of the Black Isles. Both would be progress by the help of the members the great alliance of dragons. During the same year, the Servothian Government, acting alone but with in the interest of the Triumvirate, would fund the further terrorism in Pavlostani, during which was the Treason of Hintidar. Growth A year later in December 1903, King Leto would travel to Dalruanakzal to invite them to the Triumvirate. The meeting would go over without little trouble, and the Triumvriate, the Great Hydra, would grow another head, and became the Quadrumvirate. However in this short time, Vitzenburg left the alliance after a treacherous rebellion in that county, the leaders of the Quadrumvirate were left confused and thus unable to react, with that, the damage was done. In the year 1904, the Quadrumvirate would gather another nation into its' ranks, Wirbel. Shortly afterwards, the Federation of Imperial Nations. Premature Death In 1905, the group officially dissolved, with Wirble collapsed, and Dalruanakzal left barely standing on its own. Cygnar and Servoth seized all remaining assets as their own, and form the Zweidrachenabkommen. FIN formally ceased existence on January 10th, 1905, following two letters. The first describing FIN's dissolution and the creation of Zweidrachenabkommen and the surrendering of assets to that alliance: '''To those concerned and involved, regarding the topic of the Federation of Imperial Nations' dissolution: '' ''At the beginning of this decade, three nations banded together in defiance of what was thought a threat to their security and economy, and from that point into the following years others gathered around them, bringing the total power of six nations under one banner. A truly glorious sight of friendship, unity, and prosperity which some thought wound burn for infinite centuries. '' ''However, the purity of some of these nations was not, under their sinister capes were rot and disease. An evil fungus come to infect and destroy those who stood tall. And in the end, it brought four nations to the grave, leaving only two to survive the ordeal unscathed. These nations, of which are that of Cygnar and Servoth, the survivors, now seek to rid themselves of the memory. '' ''It is in sadness, that our nations must push of our dream of a united federation of great nations into the vastness of the sea, our dream dead. And as those remaining, it is our duty to declare the absolute dissolution and liquidation of the Federation of Imperial Nations. Its remaining resources, patented technologies and schematics, official building and sanctified places, factories and workshops, military outposts and martial forces, shall be immediately transferred to the dual account of the nations of Cygnar and Servoth. '' ''It is also our duty to announce the creation of an exclusive alliance between our dual nations, offering mutual protection and economic trade between us, called the Zweidrachenabkommen which shall house our acquired possessions from our failed offices under FIN regulations. In thus meaning, that officially, the nations of Cygnar and Servoth under the umbrella of the Zweidrachenabkommen, are no longer allied with the failed government of Wirbel, and also no longer allied with the nation of Dalruaznakal, and will no longer associate with the traitorous nation of Vitzenburg. '' In final, the Zweidrachenabkommen is now an official international body, governed solely the nations of Cygnar and Servoth and their accompanying governments and leaders. '' ''Officially, King Leto Raelthorne of Cygnar, and Acting-Kaiser of Servoth, Archduke Anton Krauss And a second, addressed directly to Vinchero of Inoroth, in order to normalize relations between the three: To those governing and conducting the government of the nation of Inoroth, specifically his Highness King Vinchero; regarding the topic of normalization of relations between the states of Cygnar and Servoth with Inoroth: '' ''Assuming, beforehand, you have read our previous letter to the public and the world at large, we would like to discuss our diplomatic relations with you and your state. '' ''In years before, from 1900 to this day, our nations stood off in a primal fight that, had not stopped may have resorted to full-out war. However, the civilized should never have to resort to such barbaric practices. It is perhaps the fault of all nations involved that such methods were almost employed, and in fear both sides did such things that they would not have normally done under clear thought. '' ''It is with this said, we would like to clear any bad blood between our respective nations, and resume normal diplomatic operations and economic processes between us. We are not asking for our nations (that of the Zweidrachenabkommen) to ally with yours, that is not our purpose in writing this, we simply ask that you no longer consider us affiliated with Dalruaznakal or our previous alliance that was FIN, and that you please consider us no longer a possible enemy but simply your neighbors. '' ''We hope this letter reflects well with you, and that peace may be reestablished between us all. '' ''Your neighbors, King Leto Raelthorne of Cygnar, and Acting-Kaiser of Servoth, Archduke Anton Krauss This marked the end of the Age of Dragons. Politics Under Construction, Please Stand By! Constitution of FIN ARTICLE I-I Union's objectives 1. The Union's aim is to promote friendship and peace between member nations, to protect and stand for its values, and to help member states overcome internal and external issues. 2. The Union shall offer its citizens an area of freedom, security and justice without internal frontiers, and an internal market where competition is free and undistorted. 3. The Union shall work for the exponential Development of member nations based on balanced economic growth and price stability, a highly competitive social market economy, aiming at full employment and social progress, and a high level of protection. It shall promote scientific and technological advance between member nations. It shall promote economic, social and territorial cohesion between member states. 4. In its relations with the wider world, the Union shall uphold and promote its values and interests. It shall contribute to peace, security, the sustainable development of the diplomatic community, solidarity and mutual respect among peoples and free and fair trade. 5. The Union shall pursue its objectives by appropriate means commensurate with the competences which are conferred upon it in the Constitution. ARTICLE I-II Fundamental freedoms 1. The free movement of persons, services, goods and capital, and freedom of establishment shall be guaranteed within and by the Union, in accordance with the Constitution. 2. The Union should not act as a legislative body to create political constraints in its members, but should be established to guide and orientate certain military, economic and political decisions. ARTICLE II-I Defense and Military Propagation 1. The defense of the Union shall be left to that of a united military force built equally from all contributing members. The Union's own army shall be under the direct leadership of the Ruling Union Council; it shall not be subject to anyone nation's wishes, but operate for the better of the entire alliance and shall defend all members in an equal and balanced manner. 2. Technology with the potential to applicate a better ability to defend and achieve potential military superiority against foreign and other possible external (and possible internal) threats shall not be confined to anyone nation's military arsenal, but shall be shared amongst member nations where such technology can be further developed and used by the total mass of the Union. 3. Assistance of foreign militaries and forces by operating members of the Union is prohibited unless a majority vote has been reached by the Ruling Union Council. The supplying of arms, ammunition, and other military supplies such as military vehicles, medicine, or military clothing is prohibited unless such action has been preapproved by the Ruling Council. 4. The declaration of war upon outside bodies with the support from other member nation's forces is under the sole responsibility of the Ruling Council, which shall only be placed into motion if the Council reaches absolute consensus. 5. However, if a nation seeks to independently declare war on another body without support from the Union, they are free to do so. ARTICLE II-II Martial Law, Boundaries of Ruling Council, and Government Command Structure 1. Martial Law is only declared under the acceptable case of extreme danger to all operating members of the alliance, such as cases where the safety of all members is threatened as in plague, war, or grave natural disaster. Declaration of such an action can only be achieved by absolute consensus via the Ruling Council. 2. The Ruling Council may not overstep the constitutionally guaranteed rights given to each citizen of operating member nations as written in these articles, unless an extreme emergency has risen in which martial law has been declared, only under these circumstances may the council override those rights in order to better respond to an emergency and to better protect its' citizens. 3. The supreme government of the Union is that of the Ruling Council which by majority and consensus voting constructs the defining laws and commands of the Union it operates. The Ruling Council also determines all offices which shall operate under it and that shall operate for the better of the Union as a whole and that of its' citizens, the council does however have the authority to also dissolve all offices it creates. The Council has the power to give and take away other offices and government constructs duties and federal powers outside of the council. The Ruling Council is comprised only of acting heads of government of Union members. ARTICLE II-III Acceptance of New Members, and Secession from the Union 1. The acceptance of new members to the Union can only be achieved if the joining member willfully requests to join the Union and has formally asked for the Ruling Council's permission, applying nations must also fully agree to the Union's constitution. From there the Ruling Council must achieve absolute consensus to accept the joining nation. If the vote is positive, the new member is official adopted into the Union's ranks, after doing so, they are given a Representative on the Ruling Council and will be given full responsibility. Their citizens shall receive the full rights and benefits given to the rest of the Union's population and citizenry. 2. Secession from the Union is illegal, member nations may not leave the Union unless the member in question has dissolved or becomes extinct. ARTICLE III-I Voting and Motions 1. In order for a motion to pass, it must receive at least 2/3rds of the votes, unless the respective legislation require absolute consensus, from the council. 2. The council should not act as a legislative body, its limitations are restrained to military interventions, economic and humanitarian aid, and ultimately to ensure commercial benefits for all member nations. ARTICLE III-II Departments and Sub-Offices 1. Motions may vote to create sub-departments that represent the council's interests. 2. These departments should work to enhance the effectiveness of the council, and may serve general purposes; (i.e. department of colonization). 3. Departments should work within the constitution's limits. 4. Departments should manage their own budgets, and should not receive their funding from the council. FIN Military Units and Equipment The military units employed by the Union come from all over member nations, just like their equipment and gear. The federation has concluded deals with various corporations from member nations, giving it the right to manufacture diverse equipment under license, for example, Archmann Aeronautics has been purchased by the Federation, granting it the right to manufacture aeroplanes. Another example is Praag Arms, which was a corporation established by several member nations in order to develop more advanced warjacks, once FIN already had access to Cygnar warjack technology. The Union has also been known to hand out various defense contracts to various corporations it does not already own, some including Vitzburgian Royal Arms (formerly), 7 Companies, Inc., the Caspian Armory, Cygnarren Stahlwerk, and where the law stops and the black markets meet, The Brotherhood. Special Operations Although it is agreed that FIN, technically, does not have its' own army, even if Article II-I of the Federations' constitution states otherwise, as all armed forces of the Union do not come from itself, but the whole of its' members. However, this does not bar the Union from having its' own covert forces, which it does, and acts entirely outside the known world of FIN, and it headed only the Ruling Council. These are called Brass Wyrmlings, known for their brass gas masks, which obscure their faces and are in the shapes of dragons' heads. Dracos The officers of the Brass Wyrmlings, these men and women of the Union are known for their abilities. Most are highly trained assassins, others soldiers which have, to the horror of poor souls that endure it or find out about it, are augmented to stripped down Vitzenburgian-like power suits. Following designs both stolen from Vitzenburg and independently engineered by Servothian SIRDO researcher and developers. These skeletons of the Sarger-Bear (the Servothian designed version of the Mk. II) Individual Motorized Armor , allows the specially chosen Dracos to run faster that the fastest sprinters, lift weights five times heavier than the strongest men, and punch through brick walls like a battering ram through a house made of toothpicks. The original Dracos began to be assembled in early 1902. These first few were Servothian prisons and homeless, as Servothian mindset dictates that all citizens must contribute to the advancement of the State no matter what, even at the cost of their lives. These criminals were subjected to the most brutal of early bio-mechanical augmentation. Of the men and women put through the process, only 3% survived. Of those 3%, another 80% of them died of infection several months later. However, by early 1903 and late 1904, the augmented Dracos had been perfected to have a "safe" survival rate of 42%, an achievement to the Servothian Operations workers. For any unfortunate, the process is performed in Servothian Operation Labs located in various spots around the Servothian Homeland. Here in these Research and Development labs, men and women are processed through various physical and mental tests to see if they are capable of handling the resulting operation to be performed on them. For those that pass, a series of anchors are strategically placed on areas of the body to which the exoskeleton maybe be attached. Likelihood of infection and metal poisoning increasing after this point in the cycle. From here, the motors and hydraulics that run the suit can be fixed to the skeleton as needed. The removal of the mechanical equipment necessary so that the Draco can live a "normal" life when not in the field. Steel Dracos More heavily armored and armed Dracos, originally started as an idea in 1906. Feeling the pressure of great war coming, Servothian R&D began to design a bulkiers and more sturdy Dracos. By the war they had built the Steel Draco. Unlike the normal Draco, a Steel Draco does not have an option to remove his or her armor and exoskeleton. Most are encased inside a suit of steel armor, which is then sealed. A painful and nasty way to live and die, Steel Dracos were never intended to last long. Once inside the suit, the operator is inject with a number of powerful drugs to make them resistant to feeling pain. In the span of time the Steel Dracos were produced, 65% died of starvation or dehydration, 16% died of heat exhaustion, another 10% died of disease and bacterial infection, and the remaining 9% committed suicide or were killed during the war. Of the Steel Dracos, only a few survived to see the First World War end. Foreign Status Board (*) The Triumvirate, and subsequently FIN, did not have direct relations with Averi. A hostile status was promoted due to Averi's close association with Inoroth; the same resulted in a normalization of relations once FIN was dissolved. (**) A formal cessation of hostilities was never actually signed nor agreed upon between former FIN states and Fanaglia, a position of normalcy was assumed after the dissolution of the military organization. (***) Though originally a founding member of FIN, Vitzenburg broke from the alliance in 1903, both Cynar and Servoth assumed positions of hostility afterward. Flags and Seals of FIN Quad banner rippled.png|Official Banner of the Federation of Imperial Nations|link=http://nsvapor.wikia.com/wiki/File:Quad_banner_rippled.png Finshield3.png|Official Main Seal of the Federation of Imperial Nations|link=http://nsvapor.wikia.com/wiki/File:Finshield3.png FINshield2.png|Official Seal of Heads of the Federation of Imperial Nations|link=http://nsvapor.wikia.com/wiki/File:FINshield2.png Imagem4.png|Official Military Seal of the Federation of Imperial Nations|link=http://nsvapor.wikia.com/wiki/File:Imagem4.png Category:Legends Canon